Draco's Family
by naturalbornescars
Summary: Four years after the war, Draco and Hermione married each other. Now they're two oldest kids, the twins Rose Malfoy and Scorpius Malfoy, are heading to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron haven't talked to Hermione for years. She has no connection to them at all anymore. With the Malfoy name tainted, Rose and Scorpius have to prove their family is not evil, while their being teased by everyone
1. Chapter 1

A little girl ran into her mother's arms. They were wide open for her and she ran into them. The little girl's platinum blonde, bushy hair was a bit odd but definitely showed her heritage. Her hair wasn't as bushy as her mother's when she was younger, but it was still a bit bushy. She had it in a low ponytail. Her mother, on the other hand, had a side fishtail braid. Her father was at work, where as her mother just got home from her work.

"Mom? When is Daddy coming home? The house is too big and boring with out him here..." She asked her mother after they had exchanged greetings.

"I don't know honey, he's working on a major case. He is the head auror after all," Hermione smiled at her six year old daughter. "Why don't you go play with Scorpius while I go see what the house elves are making."

"Yes Mommy!" Rose said as she ran inside. She was named after Rose Malfoy the first. That made her daughter Rose Malfoy the second. Yes, Hermione was a Malfoy. She had married Draco Four years after the war. At first she and Ron dated, but then Ron cheated on her with Lavender. Hermione was heart broken. She began to work as an auror a month after Ron, where she became partners with Draco Malfoy.

" _Ms. Granger, I'd like you to meet your new partner, Mr. Malfoy" She immediately looked up in a bit of shock._

" _What?" They both growled immediately._

They ended up being the best team the auror department had had in years. Harry was an auror at the time and tried to file a complaint about Draco's and Hermione's partnership, but the head auror at the time refused to give them new partners. They worked well with each other, and he wasn't about to give up his best team because _Harry Potter_ whined about it.

Three years later Draco and Hermione got married. Harry and the Weasely family cut off all connections to her, which saddened her, but they got through it.

 _Five Years Later_

"Mom, now can we go to Diagon Alley?" Rose asked impatiently. Her twin brother Scorpius Malfoy rolled his eyes as he continued to draw in his notebook. He knew how to pass time.

"Be patient Rose! You'll understand why I'm so buisy when you have a six year old!" Hermione said as she chased the young Anguis around the first floor of Malfoy Manor.

"I'm home!" Draco said as he came through the door, ready to catch a young six year old if it came running at him. Instead he got an eleven year old run and hug him.

"Can you take us to Diagon Alley?" She begged.

"I thought your mom was going to do that," He said as he started to look for the six year old Anguis.

"I would if I could catch this little snake!" Hermione growled as she ran around the kitchen, trying to catch this child.

"I'll help!" Draco said as he slowly walked in front of the doorway Anguis was going to escape through. They quickly cornered him and put him under the house elves care.

"Can I come with you?" Draco asked Hermione as she pulled Scorpius's drawing away from him so he would go to the fireplace.

"Of course!" They all chorused together. Draco smiled at his family as they one by one got floo powder and yelled, "Diagon Alley!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum? May we get our wands first, please?" Scorpius asked respectively to his mother.

"Please?" Rose begged, eager to get her own wand. Hermione looked at Draco and he just shrugged.

"Alright, I suppose so. But then we most go immedientely to buy your spell books and potion supplies!" Hermione agreed as they walked to Olivander's Wand Shop. Scorpius stared off and didn't say much, where as Rose spoke the entire time.

"Dad, Mum, what wand do you think I'll get?" She asked but before they could even think of repling she said, "I hope it's a good one because I want to be the absolute best!" She smiled, and then noticed her brother was silent. "Earth to Scorpius!" She yelled as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. Draco and Hermione looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Uh, nothing," He quickly responded. Almost too quickly.

#Inside Ollivander's

"Well, it has been a long time since I've you two," Ollivander motioned to Hermione and Draco. "I suppose these are your children."

"Yup, and we have another one at home, hopefully more soon," Draco quickly responded. Hermione glared at him when he said 'more children.' Ollivander just chuckled.

"Alright, who would like to go first?" Ollivander said. Rose rose her hand immediately. Ollivander nodded and went to get one of the wands. Scorpius seemed a bit distant.

Ollivander came back out with a wand. "Alright, give it a try." Rose did, and ended up turning a chair into a bunch of ducklings. They ran every where. Hermione sighed as she took out her wand and quickly reversed the spell. Rose tried out many more wands. They eventually found the wand that fit her. It had an acacia wood, Uncorn hair for a core, 14 inches in length, and it has a great flexibility.

"Hey, Hermione, I have to go unfortunately. Works calling, and we're working on a very big case, so..." Draco trailed off.

"That's bad, because I have to go to. More of a bit of friends though," Hermione said as she watched Rose run outside yelling, "I have a wand! I have a wand!"

"Hmm.. Scorpius, I'm going to put your sister in charge, alright. Here's your list and your money, and try to complete it. Hermione, Is that alright with you?" He asked.

"Sure, we'll be back," Hermione said as she and Draco apparated away. Ollivander came back.

"Where'd they go?" He asked, looking around. "Oh well. Now, try this one," He handed Scorpius a wand from a collection from wands. Rose had taken more than fifty wands, so he assumed Scorpius would be the same.

Scorpius nodded as he gave the wand a try. Books on wand making flew from the bookshelf where his wand was pointed.

"Sorry!" Scorpius said as he raced to try and pick them up. Ollivander was bout to stop him, but he felt a wand practically pulling towards Scorpius. He went over to it. It was in his vault for the truly rare and abnormal wands.

"Sir?" Scorpius asked as he finished and looked for Ollivander.

"Here, try this one." Ollivander came out holding out the case for a wand. He doubted the wand would chose Scorpius, but he wanted to give it a try.

Scorpius opened the case and picked up the wand. He could tell by the case it was special to Ollivander. He turned so the wand wouldn't be able to do any damage. He flicked it and sparks flew from it. Ollivander's mouth dropped.

"Did I do something wrong sir?" Scorpius asked confused.

"No, it's just I thought I'd never find a home for that wand. It's elder wood, phoenix core, 15.4 inches, and it isn't very flexible. That would be eight gold galleons," He said, still a bit shocked.

Scorpius dug through the money bag and gave him the money. "Thank you sir," He said as he walked out the door to see his sister gloating to two boys about her wand. Scorpius stuck his wand in his pocket.

"Hey, where's Mum and Dad?" Rose interrogated Scorpius in front of the boys, which the oldest started gloating over his wand.

"Dad went off to work and Mum went to help a friend. Here's the money," Scorpius said calmly. In the Malfoy family, money wasn't a problem. They could live without working and be fine for seven generations on the fortune, but they preferred to work for their money.

"Ok," Rose's face dropped. "Well, this is James and Albus!" She smiled. "This is my twin brother Scorpius."

"Nice to meet you," Albus said as he held out his hand. Scorpius shook it.

"I'm James, James Potter and this is my younger brother Albus. My wand is the most awesome wand to ever be made!" He gloated.

"James! Albus!" A dark haired man said as he called out to his sons before Scorpius could reply. The man and his wife walked over there. "Where did you go?" The older man asked.

"Dad, I went to go talk to this girl! She's going to be going to Hogwarts this year, in the same year as Albus," He replied to his parents. Albus just nodded.

"Well hello," The ginger haired woman told Rose, as Scorpius scooted behind his sister to hide. He didn't like people. "What's your name? My name's Ginny Potter." Rose smiled.

"My name's Rose!" She smiled and then addressed the man. "You must be Harry Potter!"

"Yes, indeed I am," Harry said.

"Rose, what a lovely name," Ginny said as she thought. "I have a daughter named Lily, but she's too young to go to Hogwarts yet..."

"That's nice! I have a younger brother who is too young as well! His name is Anguis," Rose said friendly.

"Anguis? Doesn't that mean snake in Latin?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, because he's gonna be a Slytherin! But I'm going to be a Griffindor because Griffindor is the best house!" She excalimed. Scorpius started to inch away.

"Agreed! Griffindors are so much better than Slytherins!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hey Rose, I'm going to go get my things, I'll be back," Scorpius whispered into her ear. Rose nodded and handed him the money bag. Before he could escape, Harry asked him a question.

"Who might you be?" Harry said to Scorpius.

"My name's Scorpius. I really should get going, bye," He took off running.

"Sorry for my brother's behavior, he's not much of a people person," Rose sighed. Harry just nodded. He only knew of one person who would name they're son Scorpius. It was official, these kids had to be Malfoys.

"James, Albus, I think we should go get our things as well," Harry ushered them away. He didn't want them near the young Malfoy.

"But Dad-" James complained but was cut off by Ginny.

"Listen to your father James. We're leaving, now." She said harshly as she realized what was going on. They left before Rose even had a chance to speak. She sighed and chased after her brother.

The twins didn't have any more run ins with the Potters or the Weaselys for the rest of the day. Rose got herself a tabby cat (no surprise) and named her Prim. Scorpius got a Hawk-like owl, which he named Aquilae. They're family was big on Latin. The name itself means eagle.

Draco and Hermione got home late that night to find their kids already asleep. Tomorrow they would be heading to Hogwarts.

 **This chapter is twice the length of the last one! I hope I can keep this up! I hope you like my story and please review! By the way for the big Harry Potter researchers, I do know that elder wood is a extremely rare wood, but I wanted to make it clear that Scorpius was a black sheep in his family. Oh! Review on which house you think the twins should be in. Keep in mind I'm going to put them in different houses. I would also like to thank those that reviewed. When I found out people actually liked my story I decided to post a new chapter so thank you for giving me the joy of typing a new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't got any reviews on which house, so I'll just do the train ride. The next is going to be the Sorting, and I'm pretty sure I know which houses so... Oh! I changed Anguis's age to three. And I don't think I will be updating as often because I'm on a break and it ends Monday so...**

"How was your day yesterday?" Hermione asked Rose and Scorpius as they sat at the counter eating pancakes the house elves had made.

"Fine," Scorpius said quietly, where as Rose went off to tell about the entire day. She left out the part about the boys she met, a bit startled about why their parents pulled them away. She wanted to ask them on the train.

"Well good," Hermione smiled as Draco walked in trying to fix his tie. "How are you, Draco?"

"Good," He paused, "Hey, can you fix my tie?" He asked.

"Of course!" Hermione responded as she got up from her chair. Rose giggled as she looked at her parents.

"Mummy!" Anguis ran in to his mother as she fixed Draco's tie. "Mummy are Rose and Sorpus going to Pigwarts?" Scorpius and Rose laughed. Since a hog is a pig, Anguis thought that Hogwarts and Pigwarts were the same thing. (A/N ROFL to anyone who's seen AVHPM. If you haven't I suggest you watch it!) Anguis had never been able to pronounce Scorpius.

"Yes Anguis, Rose and Scorpius are going to Hogwarts today," Hermione said as Draco grabbed floo powder.

"Do you kids have your trunks ready?" Draco said as he walked into the living room that the family just went inside.

"Of course!" Rose proclaimed as she grabbed her trunk with her things inside of it. Scorpius nodded as he carried his smallish trunk over to the fireplace. He hadn't packed as much as his sister, but he made sure he had everything he needed. His sister practically threw her bedroom into her trunk and would probably ask to borrow one of Scorpius's quills because she forgot to pack them.

"Lets go!" Rose said as she moved her trunk into the fireplace with her and grabbed the floo powder. She was gone in seconds. "Allons y," Scorpius muttered under his breathe to his owl. (A/N lol for those that watch Doctor Who).

#Platform 9 3/4

"Now, don't let any one get you down, do you here me?" Draco said to his two children as they said there good byes.

"Of course I won't!" Rose said, trying to cover the fact that she was actually a bit freaked out about this.

"Son, take care of your sister," Draco turned to Scorpius.

"Yes sir," Scorpius quietly responded.

"Study for all of your tests, or else you won't be able to move onto your next year, do you here me? Rose?" Hermione said. Rose had a wonderful personality, but, from what Hermione has seen, Rose doesn't take work that seriously.

"Yes mum! I'm gonna go so I can get good seats," Rose said as she turned and took her trolly to the train.

"Scorpius, take care of yourself and your sister, do you here me? And good luck," Draco said as Hermione handed him two small bags.

"I wasn't able to give Rose her's, so give it to her please? They're bigger on the inside an hold quills, ink bottles, and paper. A few pencils as well. Good bye Scorpius," She said as they turned and walked away. Scorpius watched them go, then turned around to find his sister.

#Hogwarts Express

"Hello, may I sit here?" Rose asked the dirty blonde headed girl with odd glasses, one lens being purple and the other being red and the brown headed boy that sat right by her. You could tell from first glance they were siblings.

"Of course! You may have to ask the nargles though.." She trailed off. Her brother just shook his head and laughed.

"You can sit here," He said. Rose smiled at him.

"Thanks!" Rose looked around and sat down. "So, what are your names?"

"My name's Pandora Longbottom," The blonde haired girl said.

"My names Frank Longbottom," The brown haired boy said. "Pandora's my sister."

"Cool! Hey, isn't there a Professor Longbottom?" Rose asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he's our dad," Pandora said.

"Awesome!"

Scorpius stepped onto the train with his trunk and owl. He wanted to find his sister before the train started. He passed a few compartements before he was stopped.

"Hey, aren't you that boy from Diagon Alley?" Scorpius turned around to see Albus Potter.

"Yeah, I don't think I heard your name though," Scorpius said quietly.

"Oh! My name's Albus. Your Scorpius right?" Scorpius nodded.

"Albus!" James said as he came into the compartement. "You know what Mum and Dad said."  
"Sorry.." Albus said. He had hoped they could be friends.

"I have to go find my sister, bye," Scorpius left quickly. He sure wasn't welcomed there.

After a few compartements, Scorpius found Rose laughing with two other first-years. He should have guessed, she already made friends.

"Hey can I join you?" Scorpius asked. Rose looked at Frank and Pandora.

"Sure!" They chorused. "My name's Frank," Frank said. "And my name's Pandora," Pandora said.

"Ok, my name's Scorpius," He said quietly.

"Oh! Your Rose's brother!" Frank said. Pandora added, "She's awesome!" Scorpius sat down next to his sister.

"Yeah, she is..." _You guys seem awesome to..._ Scorpus thought.

"They're the best Scorpius!" Rose smiled. They talked and laughed among the group. They even got Scorpius to tell a joke or two. The four soon became friends. Pandora's and Frank's parents were Neville Longbottom and Luna Longbottom.

 **Yes! Luna and Neville had kids. I always loved that couple, they are adorable together! By the way, Albus and James were told to avoid the Malfoy twin like the plague. Albus doesn't understand why and wanted to at least be friends with Scorpius, since he seemed to be quiet like him. I think the next update will be the sorting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who else is super excited for the new Harry Potter movie? I'm excited for that one and the new Star Wars one! Ok! The houses will** _ **finally**_ **be revealed! I hope you like my choices, since they are my two favorite houses!**

Rose, Pandora, Frank and Scorpius stepped into an open boat. A very old big man had told them to go this way. He seemed to be in his eighty's, making some of the first year's why he was still teaching.

"Look at that!" Pandora exclaimed as she pointed to the castle.

"It is beautiful!" Rose smiled.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Frank agreed with the two girls.

Scorpius quietly said, "It is, it really is.."

"First years, follow me!" Another old proffesor. She was younger than the big man, who they later found to be a half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid, but had a stern look on her face.

"I am Headmistress McGonagall. For those who do not know the bases of Hogwarts, it was made by four ancient but great wizards. Their names were Godric Griffindor, the founder of the Griffindors; Salazar Slytherin, the founder of the Slytherins; Helga Hufflepuff, the found of the Hufflepuffs; and Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of the Ravenclaws. You will learn more about them in your History class. Beyond these doors you will be sorted into one of the four houses, where you will make most of your friends. Now, let me introduce you to Hogwarts!" Mcgonnagal said as she opened the doors and let the first years in.

"Wow," Nearly all of the first years said. There were many comments on the wonder of the Great Hall, but the one thing that Rose loved the most was the ceiling. It mimicked the outside night sky, and she loved it.

"Scorpius, look at the ceiling!" She whispered into her brother's ear. He looked up, as well as Frank and Pandora, who had heard her tell him.

"Wow" they all awed at the same time.

"Alright, alright! Everyone get settled and the sorting will begin!" McGonnagal said as she pulled out a list. The entire room settled down.

"Allordia, Zuri," A light brown haired girl ran up with a blush on her face as some people laughed at her name. "Ravenclaw!" It shouted when it was barely on her head. Ravenclaw cheered as she ran to it smiling.

"Balder, Zaavan," A black haired boy came up and the hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

"Balder, Wyatt. Griffindor!"

"Corinan, Zelda, Slytherin!"

"Scorn, Sachi! Ravenclaw!"

"Malfoy, Rose!" McGonnagal said. Rose walked over to the hat, a bit nervous. "Well, you are a bit brave, but I think you would do better in... RAVENCLAW!" It shouted. Rose smiled and walked over to her table. She was smiling so much.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Scorpius walked over and sat down. "Hmm... Interesting talents, you would do well in Ravenclaw and Griffindor, but I think you should go in...,... SLYTHERIN!" It shouted. He slowly walked to his table taking his place.

"Potter, Albus!" Albus walked up. "Griffindor!" It shouted without hesitation. He walked down and took his place by his brother.

"Weasely, Arthur!" A red headed boy sat down on the stool proudly. "Griffindor!"

"Bark, Ear! Hufflepuff!  
The sorting continued. During the sorting, a Slytherin pushed Zelda down closer to Scorpius as he took his spot. Scorpius didn't notice as he watched the sorting.

"Longbottom, Frank! Ravenclaw!"

"Longbottom, Pandora! Ravenclaw!"

"Snape, Aurora! Slytherin!"

"Snape, Severus! Slytherin!"

 **I know you all are probably really confused, but no, Aurora and Severus are not the kids of Severus Snape in the original Harry Potter series, they are his grandchildren. I'm going to give more detail on them later, but they are going to be main characters. Zelda got pushed nex to Scorpius because some of the first years wanted to sit in her spot, which was closer to the front. Jerks.**


End file.
